


Swan Song

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fluff, Gryffindor, Heroism, Love, M/M, Obsession, Other, Ratings: PG, Remembrance Day, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis learns the truth about his fallen brother from an unexpected guest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



“Dennis, are you ready? The train is leaving in an hour.”

“Not going, Dad,” said Dennis, while looking at a photo of his brother. Colin waved at him, like nothing ever happened. Like he was still here...

Dennis still remembered his big brother knocking on his bedroom-door, babbling about some famous boy, who defeated a Dark wizard when he was a baby. Dennis knew Colin was in love with this Harry Potter, but he would never ask. They talked a lot about Harry Potter. Dennis just listened. Harry Potter was Colin's life. The boy of his dreams. True love. But Harry was in love with his best friend Ron Weasley. He knew, but couldn't break his brother's heart, so he didn't tell.

Several years later Dennis found a letter on his desk. Colin had found out about Ron and Harry and he knew that Dennis knew. He had read it in his not so secret diary. He wrote about Harry Potter coming back to Hogwarts and he had taken the opportunity to fight and declare his love for him. It was a suicide note... Several hours later they received the most devastating news of their lives. Colin was dead. Murdered while fighting for their stolen freedom.

Dennis was startled by the sound of the doorbell. He heard his father opening the door and talking.

“Dennis, you have a visitor,” he heard his father saying.

Dennis walked down the stairs and looked into famous green eyes.

“Hello, Dennis,” said Harry Potter with a small smile. “I had a feeling that you wouldn't feel comfortable returning to Hogwarts after...what happened.”

“You came just to persuade me, Harry?” said Dennis a bit surprised.

“Yes,” said Harry. “A remembrance service will be held at Hogwarts to honour the war casualties and I dropped by to invite you and your father. Colin shall be honoured with the Order Of Merlin First Class for his bravery. He sacrificed his life to save Neville from being killed. He's a hero and a true Gryffindor. You should be proud, Dennis.”

“I am,” whispered Dennis, while wiping away his tears. Finally he understood his brother and Ron Weasley. Loving Harry wasn't that difficult...


End file.
